


Sherlock(ed)

by MidnightEscence



Category: One Direction (Band), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Death, M/M, Minor Violence, More Characters Coming..., Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:31:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1953390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightEscence/pseuds/MidnightEscence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on the TV show. I'll add a description later</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock(ed)

Coming Soon :) give me a few days


End file.
